Basic aims for the current research program of this year are as follows: 1. The continuation and termination of the animal studies on the effect of alcohol on the stomach in Ghosh-Lai rat preparations, and comparison of the alcohol injury with that due to stress, aspirin or bile. 2. Study of the glycolipids and phospholipids of the gastric content and determination of the role of alcohol in the increase of the permeability of the plasma membranes for proteins and lipids. 3. The continuation of the study of the effect of alcohol on gastrin levels, and more specifically on gastrin production and release. 4. The study of the role of the acute gastric mucosal injury, produced by alcohol in the development of chronic gastric lesions of the fundus and antrum in man.